Truth or Dare
by LaineQ
Summary: Alfred really liked truth or dare. Oneshot. Fem! England and America. USUK fluff. Human names used.


**Another Hetalia fic. Woohoo! This is the first time I've done a genderbend one. I like Fem!UK alot so I decided to do a story with her**  
**Summary: Alfred really liked truth or dare.**  
**Notes: USUK fluff, oneshot. Fem!Uk X US. Human names used.**

"Alfred, truth or dare?"

Alfred didn't even hesitate. "Dare," he answered with a grin. Knowing Francine, she was probably going to give him some weird sexual task, but he risked it anyway.

Francine smirked mischievously, with a (slightly creepy) glint in her eyes.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

There was a chorus of 'oooohh's coming from the girls. Francine's grin widened.

Alfred looked around. There were plenty of girls in the room, and they were all very pretty. There was Francine, (who had already applied lip gloss and was puckering her lips) and Elizabeta and Seychelles were glancing over in his direction, blushing. Belarus was looking at him too (with that creepy glare she always seemed to have)

But honestly, the moment Francine said 'kiss', Alfred looked straight at Alice.

She wasn't paying attention to the game at all, she sat cross legged looking bored, rolling her eyes at the giggling girls next to her. Her aura made it clear she didn't want to be here.

Alfred had on crush on her since before the Revolution. But currently their relationship was just as friends.

They argued a lot, sure. She annoyed the hell out of him. She really never forgave him for the whole 'I want my independence' thing. She was arrogant, sarcastic, and stubborn and...

Completely perfect.

She had her blonde hair in long, messy pigtails, with stray strands falling in front of her bright green eyes, which were outlined with red glasses. She wore a simple purple dress and long socks. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, she looked hostile and unfriendly.

Alfred thought she was the prettiest girl in the room.

What better way to tell her how he felt? Besides, it was just one kiss. Alfred grinned and blushed at the thought of kissing Alice.

With courage and determination, (and a little bit of nervousness) Alfred stood up, everyone watched as he made his way over to where Alice was sitting.

Seychelles and Elizabeta (who were sitting next to Alice) squealed when Alfred sat down. Alice turned, frowning slightly.

Alfred leaned in and closed his eyes.

Only now did Alice seem to realize what was happening. "What are you-"

Her sentence was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. The kiss was soft and hesitant. Alice's eyes shot wide open, Alfred smiled against her lips.

Several people squealed. Kiku may or may not have taken a picture.

Alfred pulled back, blushing a bit, looking at Alice with half-lidded eyes. Her face was red and her eyes were wide in surprise. Her mouth opened, as if to say something, but no words came out, she just sat there, gaping at him.

"Sorry," Alfred said sweetly, his cocky grin back on his face. "But I had to kiss the prettiest girl."

Several 'ooooohh's rang through the room.

Then Alice grabbed Alfred suddenly and pulled him in to another kiss. This time he was the surprised one.

This kiss was hot and fast, Alice passionately moved her lips against his, and Alfred kissed awkwardly back. They were both inexperienced, but it was the best kiss Alfred ever had.

Then, Alice seemed to realize what she was doing. Her eyes shot open and she let go of Alfred quickly, and when he continued to kiss her, she pushed him away roughly. Sending him back three feet.

Alfred stared at her, his face red as he wiped the bit of saliva off his lips.

Alice wiped her lips and tried to look threatening (Alfred knew she was just covering up her embarrassment)

"Don't _ever_," she hissed. "do that again."

Alfred just grinned and winked at her and sat back down next to Matthew.

He really liked truth or dare.

**Hehehe. I don't know why, but I really like the idea of Alfred ad Alice.**  
**In case you didn't know their human names, I've listed them here,**  
**Francine: Fem!France**  
**Alfred: America**  
**Alice: Fem!England**  
**Kiku: Japan**  
**Matthew: Canada**  
**Elizabeta: Hungary**  
**I couldn't find he human names for Seychelles or Belarus, sorry. Reviews are appreciated.**  
**LaineQ~**


End file.
